


miraculous fan fict  prequel

by Purpleconchitadog2002



Series: Team miraculous [2]
Category: Miraculous lady bug - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2018-12-30 06:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12102831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleconchitadog2002/pseuds/Purpleconchitadog2002
Summary: This is basically just masons origins before Maria'sAnd this is when Nino alya  Chloe and Nathaniel get their miraculous





	1. Hand me down job

Nino 

Well I was looking for a backup job just in case djing doesn't work out and I came a cross a shop with a sign that said Help wanted so I was all like sweet just what I was looking for. Mabey Luck is in my favor today ya know what I mean so I walked in and there's know one inside just then I hear a voice and a old dude in a red and white hawain shirt was standing behind me. Dude you just scared the crap out of me." Sorry for the inconvenience are you here to help or are you in need of healing 

Nah dude I just saw the sign I'm here to help I said . I see the man said wayzz! Just then a green turtle type thing comes flying around. Yes master it says. (Wait it talks) I thought to my self as if he could read my mind he says yes it talks and from this day on your are my apprentice and you will do as I say. he winces now take the turntable bracelet of my writs. So I go to take it off and he slaps my hand out of the way . Dude do you want me to take it off or not I ask. No but you must for my own sake wayzz will explain. He nods towards the flying turtle again. Master fu is getting to old for his job as a healer and miraculous guardian you must take his place and the only way I'm able to help you is if he takes of the miraculous unwillingly If he does it willingly I will disappear and will reappear when you put it on.


	2. Apprenticeship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino take the miraculous of master fu Wayzz explains kwammi stuff mater fu helps Nino with his new job and Nino transforms for first time and sujusts allya for fox miraculous

As you all ready know I am a kwammi I enter the miraculous He points a flipper at he bracelet I put on around my wrist when you trans form like lady bug and chat noir your special power is invisibility you are able to go places with out being seen and your able to hide your allies as well but in like them you will not detransform straight after you'll have two more time s before you do your weapon is a shell shield it can also be used for othe nesesities for example communicator or a skate board.if lady bug is not present you may capture the akuma then release the akuma when ladybug is ready to purify it Oh and I eat gummy worms" all right then how do I activate my transformation I ask. shell on. said wayzz Shell on. Immediately I was covered by a green light i look at my reflection in the window

 

 Sweet man   Looked at master fu for permission to try stuf out  then left


	3. patrol meet up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meats lady bug And chat

I desided to test my shell board out you know just to get the hang of it and all and all of a sudden there's a high picked scream and it was cut off so I when to go check it out.

Chat noir I went to meat my lady for patrolling but she didn't notice I was there so I desicided to have a little fun To lighten the mood between us we seamed to growing apart allotted these days so I crept up be hind her and tazored her she let out a earpiecing scream I clamped my paw(hand) over her mouth . " I heard angry mumbling and let go . Lady bug Chat noir ! You f*king scared me . I yelled at him when he let me go but the broke in to laughter when I saw his face   Oh my gosh chat your face .  Chat re covers ffrom shock  looks like I scared you more than you scared me.  Silly kitty I said 

pawsibly my lady  shall.... he was cut of by  a a person who looked like a cross between captain America and a ninja turtle

   Hold that thought chat I think we got something to do first  i say

 Nino/ hero

 wait lady bug I'm not  a akuma  I have the turtle miraculous .  Ladybug gasps and grabs her yo yo. What odd you do to master fu . Master who  chat noir said  I'll explain later chat. Lady bug said  nothing I swear he gave me the miraculous am his aprentece   Ladybug narrows her eyes and puts her you back on her hip  chats face softens from his confusion . L the ladybug talks to him . Chat mater fu is the one that gave us our miraculouses  he helped me heal my kwammi tiki after she got sick  before we battled princess fragnce . Oh cat said. L b turns to me  you better not be lying to me.

   Chat noir

 

well my lady shall we   Bring the newbie on paw troll with us ," the  names jade turtle "  or would mew like to go home . My lady's face softened as she rolls her eyes " well let's take him with us  and maybe we can visit master fu and gets some ice cream . My face lights up when she mentions ice cream all right  .

 

no ones p.o.v.

 The three heros finish patrolling and visit master fu to drop jade turtle off  then chat and lady bug  gel and gets some ice cream and  then head to their homes but at master fu's Nino  is getting the  training of a life time the n was told to come back tomarrow for his first Asiment.

 


	4. Old hero's return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taking so long

At maste fu's 

" Nino " "Yes du ah I mean master ". " hear is your asiment find the new holder for the bee horse and fox miraculous and slip. These in their bags or house. Yes master .

Back in America A fourteenyear old orphan is packing 

Mason what are you doing? The dragon kwammi asked " packing for Paris " but why " because I don't be long here flames"  
What makes you think going to Paris is going to help " I don't ". Then why ." Because it's Better the here" "flames let's light this place up" flames zips into the dragon pendent and the old hero drago returns from hiding Flash back Two siblings are in the same room the Older sister Is sobbing and trying to wake her younger brother Mason mason "what sis geez calm down why are you crying " I just got adopted but their not adopting you becaus of your eyes I tried to get them to but they won't their horrible I seen the state they had their son is he looks so pale and frail the should be allowed to have kids" . Mason growls if only mom and dad were here then we wouldn't have to be in the dump . the super visor comes and take the girl to her new parents and leaves flames appears on his chosen s shoulder. Mason are you all right . No response comes from the boy. End of flash back

Drago lands in Paris and finds a abonded shend looks for a school to enroll in on his staff Dtransforms un packs the heads to the school


	5. Heros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some one video taped drago/mason land then ran off and got it on to the news mason arrive at the DuPont high school who happened to be watching the news at the time. Nino slips the horse miraculous in Nathaniel bag clhole sees that and takes the bee miraculous when Nino not looking its allyas birth day Nino comes over after frantically looking for the bee miraculous that Chloe took and gives the fox miraculous to allya as a present and Mari developed a crush

To day on the news a young boy sees World wide known hero drago who went in to hiding back in 2008 And had now returned This morning while walking to school When he heard this masons eyes widened (some one saw me) just then the tv pause and the teacher calls out class we have a new student . "Mason can you come here please and Adrien will you come translate" 

Mason

I walk up in front of class thank full I wasn't the only one coming up I'd did a great job making the teacher think I only speak Spanish ill break it to everyone later that I can speak English once I get to know them better. But for now Spanish it is  
" can you please introduce yourself."  
Hola mi hombre es mason hernandez I pause so Adrien can translate. "Hi m y name is mason Hernandez" . As soon as I finish I sit next to a red head He turns to me and shyly smiles and said hi Just then the boy who translated for me and this other guy that looked like a dj walked up to us hey Nathaniel . Hey mason the dj kid said do you guys want to work with us (so that's the red heads name) Nathaniel hesitantly says yes I just nod my head good let's go to the library Adrien said I'll be there in a second I got to do something real quick alright Nino Adrien and Nathaniel responded Nino while they left I slipped something in to Nathaniels bag "what are you doing" I hear someone say behind me I turn to see Chloe Giving nath something I promised him earlier mind your own business I run I grabbed my note book and pencil and head to the library Chloe Jeez I was only trying to start a civil conversation I write on the note and place it in Nino bag Just to find a box in my hand I quickly slip the box in my bag and then pulled out a 50$ bill and place it with and other note in Minos bag it might get him something better to wear instead of that disgusting red hat he always wears. Then I go home Mason At the library I decided to start speaking English to the others They were shooed and told me they thought I could only speak Spanish I told them I'll only speak Spanish around teachers just to mess with them and I also told them not to tell anyone there were two new people they introduced me to Nino's girlfriend alya and her best friend marinette who blushed whenever I talked to her I found it funny so I kept talking to her while A second later alya pulled marinette aside and thanks to my advanced hearing I heard every word and blushed my self and told them I had to go Nino Once mason left every one els stated leaving allya invested every one to her her house to celebrate her birthday and I realized that one of the miraculous boxes are missing and what was in it's place was 2 notes & 50$ But no name I head to alyas house with the fox miraculous gift wrapped and wrote my name/hero name on the wrap in paper with a note telling her not to tell anyone else Mari I I'm helping out in the bakery when mason walks in Hey Mari i don't know you worked here I i don't may perents own the bakery just then my perents walk in " is this the boy you were telling us about wow he is interesting mama papa this is mason the new kid please do not embarrass me " ah mason what would yo like " I getting a cake for allyas party and walking with Mari so she can show me the way that when I realized that he was right and I forgot oh I forgot I say sorry and we hurry to the party with a blush on my face once we were there I hand alya the dress I made her for her birthday mason puts the cake in her kitchen then I head in to the bath room and tiki flies out Tiki I think I'm over Adrien but I developed a crush on mason Allya As soon as everyone left I opened the presents I was not expecting Chloe to come kiss nath calming him as her crushing Nath excepting her feelings and Chloe giving me money as a birthday present Mari made me a gorgeous orange and black dress that came with a white shawl Adrien boa ugh the me a new car nath drew a picture of me and Nino told me he was a hero and gave me a box and told me to open it whe I was alone huh weird well a gift is a gift and he is my boyfriend so yeah 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized that this going to be short so it doesn't over lap with the other story


	6. Kwammi intro and akuma atack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out how mason gets hi miraculous in a flash back and then pollen ,trix and Night shade ( name I made up for horse kwammi ) Mason becomes akumitised into scorpion  
>  mémoire from flash back becaus e he misses his sister and is upset he can't remember her name after the akuma atack her completely forgets about her thanks to his encounter with hawk moth And developed a crush on both Mari and ladybug and convinced ladybug to like him back

Flash back

**Author's Note:**

> im not done yet sorry


End file.
